kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Traverse Town
Mundo onde Sora foi mandado após a destruição de Destiny Islands. É dividida em quatro distritos. Traverse Town '(''Cidade da Travessia, em português) é uma cidade da série de jogos Kingdom Hearts. É a primeira grande jogada no mundo fora de Destiny Islands. Uma típica e tranquila vila, Traverse Town é onde sobreviventes dos mundos se abrigam após seu mundo ser destruído. É o primeiro lugar para onde Sora vai depois que ele é arrastado para fora do desaparecimento Destiny Islands. Squall Leonhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Aerith Gainsborough, Cid Highwind e Merlin de Hollow Bastion, a Fada Madrinha, Pongo e Perdita, Geppetto e Pinóquio são notáveis residentes. Huey, Dewey e Louie tem a sua própria loja de item, enquanto a loja de Cid possui acessórios e depois vende as Gummi Blocks para atualizar e modificar Gummi Ships. Merlin permite Sora para praticar sua magia em neutro metas, bem como a Fada Madrinha desbloqueia Summons depois que estejam reunidas certas condições. Ajuste Traverse Town é semelhante a uma cidade vitoriana em design e layout. É dividido em três grandes distritos, juntamente com várias pequenas localidades, tais como alleyways e cavernas. Além de ser criada a partir de fragmentos de mundos destruídos e servindo como um lar para aqueles que tiveram seu mundo destruídos pelos Heartless, Traverse Town é também um ótimo lugar para fazer compras. Primeiro Distrito thumb|Primeiro Distrito O Primeiro Distrito é o mais pacífico dos três, sem a presença de Heartless (com excepção do primeiro episódio, quando Heartless podem ser encontrados aqui mesmo depois de procurar por Riku e Kairi). O Primeiro Distrito é onde a maioria dos sobreviventes de mundos destruídos podem ser encontrados. As localizações mais notáveis incluem a loja de acessórios detida e gerida por Cid até que você encontrá-lo em sua gummistore na extremidade traseira do primeiro distrito e uma nova loja é vista no balcão, o ponto loja gerida por Huey, Dewey e Louie, e executado por uma síntese Workshop Moogles no piso superior da loja do Cid. Existe um restaurante com mágicas de auto-iluminação velas à esquerda da entrada da cidade, e Geppetto e Pinóquio em uma casa verde-doored perto após o mundo Monstro mundo estar concluído. O caixa utilizado na caça Postcard também é encontrada aqui, perto da porta que levam até o Terceiro Distrito. Directamente em frente a loja de acessório tem um grande conjunto de portas duplas que servem como a entrada para a cidade e pode devolver o jogador para o mapa do mundo para escolher outro mundo. Alguns cartões postais podem ser encontrados em lugares como no topo do ventilador da loja de Huey, Dewey e Louie, e outros lugares estranhos como esse. Segundo Distrito thumb|214px|Segundo distrito O '''Segundo Distrito está infestada com uma variedade de heartless. Notáveis locais incluem o Gizmo Shop; um sino no telhado pode ser eventualmente tocado 3 vezes para revelar a fechadura do mundo. A casa de Pongo e Perdita também está perto, estabelece um estreito beco. O Hotel na parte ocidental do distrito é frequentemente invadida por heartless, mas podem ser inseridos através do Lobby; além disso, a Sala Vermelha e a Sala Verde onde Sora, Donald e Pateta são informados pelo Leon e Aerith também pode ser investigado. O lado leste da cidade inclui a entrada do Terceiro Distrito, bem como um conjunto de coberturas que podem ser escalados para chegar a tesouros escondidos e uma entrada para uma varanda no Terceiro Distrito. Por fim, a fechadura do mundo está escondido na fonte em frente da entrada do Primeiro Distrito. Gizmo Shop O Keyhole de Traverse Town estava escondido com a ajuda desta loja. Se o jogador tocar a campainha (em cima da loja, através de uma escada) três vezes, ele terá acesso ao Keyhole. Quando o jogador se aproxima do Keyhole / ele terá de lutar contra o Guard Armor and Opposite Armor antes de selá-lo. Dentro da loja há um Trinity Mark. Pode ser acessado usando Thunder sobre os fios quebrados no Terceiro Distrito. Há plataformas levantada na loja, o jogador deve saltar por sobre cada um para poderem aceder à Trinity Mark e alguns heartless. Depois de activa-lo, o jogador deve, então, examinar o relógio dentro do Gizmo Shop, que está preso em 6:53. O jogador irá ganhar dois postais. Terceiro Distrito thumb|Terceiro Distrito O Terceiro Distrito é também uma praça com muitos heartless, mas é o menor dos três principais distritos. Importantes áreas é o Vacant House próxima a porta do Segundo Distrito, onde Leon e sua tripulação eventualmente reclamam que a pequena casa, é sua sede. A característica mais notável neste distrito é o dourado chafariz de A Dama e o Vagabundo. Em outro canto, um pequeno beco leva a uma porta com uma chama que vai para o Mystical House, e, por seu turno, o Magician's Study, em que Merlin e a Fada Madrinha residem. O livro que serve de entrada para os 100 Acre Wood também pode ser encontrado aqui. Finalmente, um buraco de fechadura ao lado da gigante porta para o Primeiro Distrital também pode ser encontrado e desbloqueado para um acesso mais rápido a essa área. Outras áreas A passagem estrita é acessível pelo Segundo Destrito, pulando sobre as caixas em um final voltará para o Primeiro Destrito, pela casa dos dalmatas, e pelas varandas do hotel. Indo direto pela grade de drenagem, camonho oposto as caixas, permitirá Sora a entrar em Secret Waterway, que serve para Leon como área secreta de treinamento, assim como entrada dos fundos para Magician's Study. História Kingdom Hearts Após a destruição de Destiny Islands, Sora acaba em Traverse Town, enquanto Donald e Pateta chegam ao mesmo tempo. Ele é despertado por Pluto e em empreendimentos fora da cidade, com humor, Sora muitas vezes deixa uma área ao mesmo tempo em que Donald e Pateta entram. Eventualmente, Sora luta com Leon. Independentemente do resultado, Sora passa para fora e encontra-se em um hotel onde ele encontra Yuffie e aprende sobre a Keyblade e sobre os heartless, enquanto que na porta ao lado, Aerith explica as mesmas coisas para Donald e Pateta. Leon esgota-se para defender a cidade. Antes de sair, Leon diz a Sora não se preocupar com o atacante heartless Soldier e deve encontrar o seu líder. Como Sora entra no Terceiro Distrito, Donald e Pateta são atirados de uma varanda acima encima dele. A batalha contra numerosos Soldier antes de ser atacado por Guard Armor e derrota-lo. Os três se tornam companheiros e saem para encontrar Riku, Kairi e o Rei Mickey. Eles voltam várias vezes, Sora se reuni com Riku e fecha o Keyhole, reunidos com Merlin e a Fada Madrinha, e também quando salva Kairi e que lhe dá o Luck Charm. Quando os mundos são restauradas após a derrota de Ansem, o destino da Traverse Town é desconhecido, já que seus moradores regressam aos seus mundos. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A verão criada pelas memórias de Sora de Traverse Town é o primeiro mundo que Sora visitas enquanto está em Castle Oblivion, pois esta é onde Marluxia ensina Sora como lutar dentro do castelo. Ele se reúne com Leon e os outros. Eles não reconhecem Sora, mas lembram-se de alguma maneira o seu nome. Este é um problema recorrente para o resto do jogo. Aerith diz a Sora perto do final da visita que ela e todo mundo pode ser uma ficção, mas nada na memória do Sora. Kingdom Hearts II Embora Traverse Town não aparece no Kingdom Hearts II, é frequentemente mencionada. Merlim pede que ele obtenha Winnie the Pooh's storybook fora do Distrito Zero da cidade, e é mencionado várias vezes no Secret Ansem Reports. Kingdom Hearts Coded Traverse Town foi confirmada para aparecer no novo jogo, Kingdom Hearts Coded. Um virtual Sora irá reunir-se com Rei Mickey aqui. A partir de uma das poucas imagens disponíveis, afigura-se que o primeiro distrito já não é pacífico, como uma batalha contra numerosos heartless e "bugs" é testemunhada. Dalmatas *1, 2 e 3 - Na pequena ilha atrás do Mistic House. Precisa da habilidade Glide. *4, 5, e 6 - Por trás da alta pilha de caixotes no Back Alley. Red Trinity ou High Jump é necessária. *7, 8 e 9 - No Moogle Shop sobre a mesa. *10, 11, e 12 - No Secret Waterway, apenas no interior da porta que conduz à escada. Curiosidades *A Dama e o Vagabundo podem ser vistos esculpidos em uma fonte no Terceiro Distrito. *No segundo distrito, o Mad Hatter de Alice no País das Maravilhas é visto movendo o chapéu para cima e para baixo em cima de uma loja, lidando com fatos e vestidos. *O tema da batalha Traverse Town, lado a lado, é também o tema para que terminou em Kingdom Hearts, o Game Boy Advance versão da história do Riku (Reverse / Rebirth) em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, e Kingdom Hearts II. *A música tema de Traverse Town, também se chama Traverse Town. en:Traverse Town de:Traverse Town fr:Ville de Traverse es:Ciudad de Paso it:Città di Mezzo Categoria:Mundos